Friendship and Loyalty
by Josie Rainbow
Summary: Story covering the lives of the 4 girls. Set after S01E18. Boo/Carl, Sasha/Roman, Melanie/Dez, possible Ginny/Charlie, we'll see how it goes. Boo dieting, Sasha wants her relationship with Roman to go to the next level, Melanie going "hulk" on certain people but develops a relationship with Dez. Ginny regrets time with Frankie. Initially, one chapter per situation.
1. Chapter 1

Boo was on her latest diet and had lost a few pounds and was now feeling quite good about herself, she was still one of the larger girls in the advanced class, but it didn't matter because she was losing weight and that was the point. She headed to the barre to warm-up. She started with a hamstring stretch, maybe she would have better extension now that she was thinner. After 15 minutes of warming-up with various stretches and excercises the class was ready to begin.

"We'll start with plié," Madam Fanny instructed, "Demi and stretch, demi and stretch, full grande plié and relax. Demi plié, Releve derriere, demi, releve devant, demi, stretch and relax."

Michelle was also at the class, because part way through, she was going to take over from Madam Fanny so she could attend a business meeting with Milly Stone. Boo was a little disappointed when Madam Fanny left without noticing her loss of weight then again no-one had noticed, her mother hadn't noticed when they went shopping for new leos, skirts and tights and she had to try them on because they were a new style for her and she wanted to know how she looked in them. Her friends hadn't noticed even though she'd spent 10 minutes in the dressing room with them while getting ready for class. Carl hadn't noticed, but then it was Carl, he was a guy and because of that he barely noticed when she had her hair in a bun or curled. Madam Fanny should have noticed as she was the ballet teacher. Maybe if she was lucky Michelle would notice, but she didn't think it was likely. She was obsessing about it so much she didn't realise until it was too late that she was heading straight for Cozette during floor work, they were practicing jetés and travelling pirouettes à la Center Stage. She knocked Cozette over and landed on the floor also. Fortunately neither of them were injured but Cozette just walked off ignoring her apology.

"Concentrate, Boo." Michelle said reproving her.

"Sorry."

When class finished a short while later, Boo hurried to the changing room to dress in her uniform as she had an Oyster Bar shift to go to in an hour. The others and Cozette came in. "Cozette, I'm really sorry"

"Whatever; Just don't do it again."

"Boo, is that a new leo? It's really nice." Melanie complimented.

"Thanks, yes it is new. It's also a smaller size"

"Yeah, I thought you'd lost some weight."

"Thanks guys, you seem to be the only ones who've noticed. Anyway, I have to go or I'll be late."

"Bye"

As Boo ran out of the studio, she ran past Michelle. "Bye Michelle, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Boo, hey have you lost weight? You look great."

"Yeah, I have thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha was getting ready for a date with Roman and she was a little nervous, she'd wanted to talk to him about taking their relationship to the next level, but she understood that she only got one shot at a first time and she wanted it to be perfect, she wanted to be perfect. After quickly applying a coat of lip-gloss, she headed out the door.

Roman was already waiting for her at the ballet studio, the place where they had arranged to meet. They got into his car and started driving to the a location he'd kept secret from Sasha. They ended up heading along the coast and when Sasha asked if they were going to the beach, he replied with "Not just any beach, There is a really nice little cove that doesn't get used often because it is hard to get to. We're going there because I have something I want to share with you."

They parked in a little car park about a mile from the sea.

"From here on, we walk" Said Roman, grinning.

"Walk? How on earth do you expect me to walk in these shoes? They don't call them heels for no reason you know."

"I thought of that and, please don't be mad, but last time I was at your house, when you were checking the cookies, I snuck into your room and took your running shoes, so you could get down to the beach."

"You took my shoes? Maybe I should report it to the police as a break in but they'll either think you're some sort of freak obsessed with his girlfriend or that you're gay and want to know what it's like wearing girls shoes."

"Come on, just put the shoes on and let's go, or you won't get the surprise."

"Ok, fine; but I really think I have the right to take something of yours now."

"What about I just give them back to you?"

"That will work too, now let's go. I don't want to miss the surprise.",

The cove was beautiful, it was clear that it didn't get used very often at all, in fact they were the only ones there and there was no litter. The water was beautiful. Cold, but beautiful. Sasha had taken to holding her skirt above the water level so that it didn't get wet and then just standing in the water and looking out to sea. When she returned, Roman had set out a picnic, with her picnic kit, her basket, her blanket, her plates.

"So, I see you're a serial thief."

"Yeah, I didn't have my own, and if I'd talked to my mother about it she would have sat me down for about 3 hours talking about how if our relationship continues then I'd better be really respectful to you and not pressure you into anything, and if we did both agree on anything, how I have to be a gentleman and have a contingency plan in place."

"Contingency plan? You mean like birth control?"

"You're a smart one, I'm glad I chose you, those cheerleaders are not really that smart, the only thing they know how to do is a half-decent cheer with really low kicks. Oh, and they know how to plan great parties. You were smart enough to quit cheerleading after two weeks."

"Right, thanks. So did you steal my food too?"

"Only the muffins. The salad, I had Boo prepare at the Oyster Bar and I picked it up just before I went to meet you. The bread, I bought from that bakery that does the really good baguettes. I had Bash prepare a nice Hot Chocolate which is in the travel mugs, who knew he did anything other than coffee? The rest of the food came from the huge supermarket in Oxnard."

"That supermarket is really the only nice thing in Oxnard. What's in that envelope?"

"That is what I wanted to share with you, I haven't told my parents yet, I wanted you to be the first one I share it with"

"That's sweet," said Sasha, reaching for the envelope, "Mind if I open it?"

"Not at all"

"It's from UCLA, but college is almost 2 years away."

"Just read it."

"_Addressee: Mr Tyler Roman Jones_. Still using your real name for official things, I see."

"Yes, now keep reading"

"_Dear Mr Jones,_

_We are pleased to offer you a conditional acceptance to UCLA with a Basketball scholarship beginning in the 2014-2015 academic year to study law. This acceptance is conditional on your team maintaining or improving its lead on the leaderboard, on your maintaining your health and is also subject to random drug screenings. UCLA has a prized reputation and anyone who cannot fulfil the requirements will no longer have a place at UCLA._

_Please reply by the beginning of the 2013-14 academic year on whether you will be choosing to attend UCLA. We ask all of our scholarship applicants to decide early so we can carry out the random drug screenings and keep an eye on the leaderboard._

_Your's Sincerely,_

_Scholarship Admissions Team._

Wow, Roman! This is amazing? You should go for it."

"I was a bit concerned that you'd think it was too far away and you'd want me around after High School"

"Roman, please, its UCLA not Harvard! Though Jeff would be really annoyed if you got into Harvard and he didn't. Besides, I'm hoping to get my own scholarship, to either Joffrey or ABT so I will be the one far away, but I applied to those not realising you were looking at UCLA, and for obviously I don't want to go to Los Angeles because of my mother, but San Francisco isn't as far and plus San Francisco Ballet Company is the oldest professional ballet company in the US, it's very prestigious. I can apply there."

"Well apply then, I don't want to have to date someone in New York or Chicago"

"My thoughts exactly" said Sasha, leaning in for the kiss that Roman was offering.

As they kissed, Sasha decided that now was not the right time to talk to Roman about taking their relationship to the next level; he was so excited about telling his parents about UCLA that she didn't want to spoil that by suggesting something that she was really nervous about.


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie was waiting for Charlie again; He was running late, which was absolutely no surprise. If he didn't hurry up Michelle would be angry at her for being late to class (it was Miche'lle's day to teach). Everyone remembered how annoyed Michelle was with Sasha when she went through her rebellious phase. As she waited, she thought of how much her brother really meant to her. He was the big brother and he was a moron but when that girl had publicly humiliated him by ending their relationship, Melanie had to admit that while she had initially thought it was funny and something he deserved, when Dez told her what had happened though, she was furious. Charlie was an idiot but he didn't deserve that, so she did the sisterly thing and punished the girl by pulling her down on to the floor by her hair. Sure, she'd had a detention for it, and she wasn't sure that Charlie even knew because he'd never said anything to her about it.

As a result of that and pulling a chair out from under Godot, she'd been noticed by Cozette who worked with the Derby Dolls. Joining the Derby Dolls and being named Cleo Smacktra was one of the most fun things Melanie had ever been involved with. That is until Ginny found out and accused her of leading a double life with her new best friend, Cozette. No-one could understand Ginny's animosity towards Cozette, especially when she liked Cozette's brother Frankie so much. So much so that when Ginny was around him, she rapidly became incapable of any speech, intelligent or stupid. Maybe she was just jealous.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Hey you, get in the car. I want to meet my friends later and I don't want you holding me up after class." Charlie said from the corridor.

As she went out to the car, she noticed that Dez was already in the car. She remembered the conversation and the looks they'd shared in the studio when there was that forest fire "If you can't think of a reason why, can you think of a reason why not?" He'd asked. As she walked past the front passenger door (he was in that seat) they smiled at each other. Charlie seemed to notice something but let it slide with just the one question. "What is going on with the two of you?" when neither answered the question he didn't push it.

They arrived at the studio 5 minutes before class, fortunately, Melanie had thought of this and had decided to travel in leo, tights and shoes. She carried her pointe shoes in a small tote bag. She barely waited for Charlie to stop the car before she said thanks and ran into class. When she was there Sasha, Boo and Ginny were almost finished with their warm-ups. It was Ginny who was distracted today, not Boo. It was not surprising either, Frankie was sitting there in his usual spot drawing. Ginny had casually mentioned that she hadn't had many drawing lessons from him but she said that she thought he was out of town or something so it was a little confusing having him there. Charlie and Dez came in and sat down in the seats on Frankie's left side.

Michelle came in to start the class and noticed the guys. Glancing towards the class, and possibly to Ginny, she turned to the guys and ordered them to get out. "You three, either get into some ballet clothes or leave. Everyone, I have a new rule, only parents or guardians or other adults responsible for you are permitted to watch this class Any other people just seem to be distractions. If you three are lifts, you may wait outside." Charlie and Dez went outside willingly, but Frankie was another matter. "Hey, Frankie!" Michelle snapped, "Did you hear what I said? OUT!"

With Frankie outside finally, Michelle calmed down and class went smoothly. At the end of the class, everyone began hurrying to the dressing rooms. "Ginny," Michelle called, can you stay back please? Everyone else go home to do your homework or play video games or whatever young people do these days."

The girls tried to eavesdrop on Ginny and Michelle's conversation, but noticing what was going on, Michelle told them to hurry up and get out of there because she wanted to lock-up. "Ginny, it's not going to work here. Meet me at the guest house when everyone has left."

"Um, ok" said Ginny.

In the dressing room, Melanie asked everyone if they knew what was going on.

"Maybe she's being rebellious like me and needs Michelle to straighten her out" suggested Sasha.

"Seriously, Sasha? Ginny's like the patron saint of obedience" Melanie argued.

"Who cares about what Ginny may or may not have done," interjected Cozette, "I just want to know why Michelle banished the guys. I mean Frankie is here every week, waiting for me, Michelle had no right to speak to my brother like that."

"Trust me, what Frankie got was nothing compared to Michelle having a go at me a few months ago when I was late for class, so just count him lucky, when you get on Miche'lle's bad side, you have to take the consequences, and he didn't want to go outside" Said Sasha.

"What do you think, Boo?" asked Melanie.

"Uh, I don't know but I have to go, I have an Oyster Bar Shift in 20 minutes and if I am late they dock my wages and I really need that money."

"Boo, spill! She's our friend too, what do you know?"

"I can't, because it's my opinion and what if I'm wrong?"

"BOO!"

"Fine, I just think that it's a little ironic, that she casually mentions that she hasn't seen or heard from Frankie in about a week or two, and then when he finally shows his face, Michelle orders him out. To top that all off, she is talking to Ginny right now. Don't you just see what that looks like? I think that maybe Ginny found the courage to tell him that she likes him and he fled"

"Whatever, it's not like we can ask Cozette, because she's left." Said Sasha as they walked out of the dressing rooms and down to the cars.

"Hey, Melanie! Would you hurry up and get to the car, I am meant to be meeting the others in 30 minutes and I have to drop you home first. Come on!"

"Yeah whatever moron. On my way."

The ride home was a silent one, and once home she thanked Charlie for the ride and went in, barely said a word to her parents other than asking if Ginny could stay over and went to her room to call Ginny. Ginny accepted the invitation and was there two hours later. "Hey sorry I'm late, Michelle kept me back for ages".

"Yeah, what is with all of that?"

"I can't say." Said Ginny, looking away.

"Ginny, I'm your best friend, I thought we could tell each other everything, if this is some sort of punishment for not telling you about Derby Dolls, then I'm really sorry, but I want you to tell me what's going on, I'm getting worried."

"I slept with Frankie."

"What? What was it like?"

"Well it was good, I mean I was a virgin to begin with so I think it was good but I have nothing to compare it to. The point is thought that Frankie hasn't spoken to me since, and the first time I saw him since was at class today. I told Michelle after that disastrous sex-ed lesson that Madam Fanny made us take. That's why Michelle kicked the guys out, she has no problems with your brother or Dez, the problem was Frankie."

"So it was you?"

"Me, what do you mean me?"

"Madam Fanny told Michelle that one of the girls had gone to her with questions about sex, that was you?"

"Mel, wake up, I told her after the sex-ed class. That person made the appointment before the class which is why we had the class. It was Sasha, by the way."

"Sasha?"

"Mhmm, Sasha went to Michelle to ask some questions about sex and made an appointment. She was the reason that we had that class. Not that Madam Fanny knows."

"That girl is obsessed with sex"

"I know, right? especially with the way that she tried to make Boo sleep with Carl earlier, that whole time, I knew Boo wasn't comfortable with the idea and I'm so glad she had the sense to tell Sasha where to go. Honestly, I don't think Boo is ready, I don't think any of us are ready and that goes for me too! I wish I'd never had sex but there is nothing I can do about it now, I think we should all just wait a few more years or even until we're married. I wish I'd never broken up with Josh, he didn't pressure me or get upset when he couldn't get any."

With the revelation of Ginny's most recent decisions, Melanie made a decision of her own, Frankie had to be punished.

He was with Cozette at the Roller Derby she went up to him, grabbed one of his arms, pulled really hard until he lost balance, let go and stepped out of the way before he could grab hold of her to regain his balance. She refused to talk to Cozette about this whole thing but the Derby Dolls coach was impressed. However instead of staying and practicing, Melanie just turned around and walked home.


End file.
